


The Letter

by Khylara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something else in the envelope besides the spell to bind Death.  Something personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene from 7.01. Lyrics are from "Weekend In New England" by Barry Manilow

Once he was sure Dean and Sam were busy enough gathering the components needed for the spell, Bobby took the envelope up to his bedroom and shut the door behind him, locking it for good measure. He had noticed something extra in with Crowley’s little present and if it was what he thought it could be, then he really didn’t want either of them to see.

   
 _None of their damn business at any rate,_  he mused as he sat down on the edge of the bed. And he really didn’t want to hear their judgments on the subject, not when both of them had made even more dubious decisions in the past. Reaching into the envelope, he pulled out another smaller one, this one sealed with a blob of red wax. He fingered it for a moment before breaking the seal and pulling out what was inside – a single piece of white parchment paper. Unfolding it, he couldn’t help smiling at the sight of the familiar flourished handwriting before he began to read.  
   
 _When will our eyes meet?_  
 _When can I touch you?_  
 _When will this strong yearning end?_  
 _And when will I hold you again?_  
   
 _I miss you._  
   
Bobby couldn’t help rolling his eyes even as he felt a sharp, swift ache in his heart. He recognized the lyrics from the local easy listening station his wife used to listen to; he remembered teasing her about it whenever she used to sing along. It hadn’t been her favorite song - that had been more along the lines of John Denver – but he could still hear her humming along with the radio with the sentimental melody while she bustled around the kitchen.  
   
Pushing the memory firmly away, he brought the paper up to his nose, catching the faintest whiff of expensive cologne, even more expensive liquor and sulfur. “Lovesick idgit,” he muttered fondly as he fingered the piece of paper. He had never expected something like this to happen; after losing his wife, he had resigned himself to a life alone. But somehow, without knowing how and without even wanting to, he had managed to capture a demon’s heart.   
   
And somehow that same demon had managed to capture his.  
   
Carefully slipping the letter back into it’s envelope, he went over to the dresser in the corner and pulled open the top drawer, placing it on top of several other similar envelopes sitting in there. He made sure they were under a pile of socks and well hidden before sliding it shut; while he trusted Dean and Sam not to snoop around, he wasn’t going to take any chances. He paused for a long moment, a resigned little sigh escaping him as he closed his eyes and remembered the feel of smooth skin under his fingers, hungry moonlit kisses and the solid, comforting weight of someone in his arms. “I miss you, too.”


End file.
